Elie
Elie is a girl who, having lost her memories, travels with Haru Glory in search for them. Appearance Elie is a teenage girl of average height. She sports her brown locks in a short hairstyle, falling barely past her nape, with fringes running above her eyebrows. She also seems to catch alot of male attention in the series due to her beauty, curvaceous body and large breasts. Elie fancies the clothing lines Heart Kreuz and Love Believer, and her outfits are typically of the brands. She often wears fitted tank tops or shirts, skirt, and a pair of dark boots. Elie carries her Tonfa Blasters in a holster strapped around her belt which bears the name "Love Believer". Personality With her amazing fortune, Elie is very fond of gambling. She is usually in charge of winning money for her and Haru's journey. Elie also adores Plue, but mistakes the latter for being a "bug".Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, page 19 Synopsis Intro arc Hiding from Georco's henchmen, Haru Glory slips under Elie's table. When one of Georco's people inquires about the lad, Elie hides Haru in between her legs, but was not questioned further because of her reputation in the area.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, pages 10 - 11 When they are finally left alone, Elie strikes a friendly conversation with Haru. She is surprised to find out that he is not from around the place, and reveals that Demon Card has a very strong grasp on Hip Hop Town; entering the town is easy enough, but leaving it requires paying an enormous fee to Demon Card.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, pages 13 - 14 Elie assures him, however, that after the race, she will be able to whisk the two of them out of Hip Hop Town. When the main event of the dog race, Battle Road begins, Elie cheers on for Plue, having bet all her life savings on him, much to Haru's aghast.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, page 17 Elie is surprised to find that Plue is actually Haru's dog, but does not allow the latter to rescue Plue, emphasizing that she has invested all her money on him. In addition, Elie admits that she believes Plue is really a bug capable of flight, and is a sure win for the race.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 6, pages 19 - 20 When Battle Road makes an unprecedented turn for barbaric, Elie is taken aback.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 7, page 4 Haru's attempt at rescuing Plue leads to the latter's consequent dropping out of the race. Angered over this, Elie goes on a rampage, releasing rounds of bullets from her Tonfa Blasters, demanding that Plue be raced once more.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 7, page 17 Elie eventually cools down and asks if she could keep Plue. She continues her previous conversation with Haru, admitting that she herself is looking for something as well. She gives the directions to where Haru's headed, but refuses his offer of joining him. She confesses that what she is looking for are her memories.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, pages 5 - 11 Despite her initial refusal, Haru is undeterred and assures Elie that they will be able to find her memories if they stick together. Out of happiness, Elie fires away at the stadium, causing the structure to fall apart entirely.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, pages 12 - 13 The two of them are rescued by Plue, and the group leaves Hip Hop Town via cart pulled by the dogs Plue had set free.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 16 When Haru still refuses to hand Plue over to Elie, Elie chucks the dog at the lad in retribution. As he chases her around, Elie silently thanks Haru.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 20 Equipment Tonfa Blasters: Elie owns a pair of tonfas capable of firing rounds of bullets. The blasts she releases are powerful enough to destroy Georco's Smoke Hiz-ouse, a vault of four tons of steel,Rave Master Manga:Chapter 7, page16 and even an entire stadium.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 13 Relationships Rereferences Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rave Warriors Category:Needs Help Category:Mages